wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Pierre-François Pistorio
thumb|200px|Pierre-François Pistorio Pierre-François Pistorio est un acteur et chanteur français né le 24 janvier 1957 à Vernon. Se produisant depuis plus de quarante ans au théâtre et à la télévision, il est aussi très actif dans le doublage. Il est notamment la voix française régulière de Jet Li, John Michael Higgins, Tim Guinee, Adrian Pasdar, Philip Casnoff, James Spader ainsi qu'une des voix d'Antonio BanderasFiche de Pierre-François Pistorio sur RS Doublage. Actif dans l'animation, il est notamment la voix de Kent Mansley dans le film d’animation Le Géant de fer et celle du docteur Heinz Doofenshmirtz dans la série d’animation Phinéas et Ferb. Biographie Théâtre * Le Chandelier d'Alfred de Musset, m.e.s. Hervé Boudin * L'Exil de Henry de Montherlant, m.e.s. Bernard Ristroph * Les Rustres, m.e.s. Jean-François Rémy Festival du marais. * La Fausse Suivante de Marivaux, m.e.s. Jean-François Rémy * Les Caprices de Marianne d'Alfred de Musset, m.e.s. Robert Fortune * Une saison en enfer, d'Arthur Rimbaud. m.e.s. Mehmet Eksel au Lucernaire et à l'Espace Cardin. * La Ville, de Paul Claudel. m.e.s. Anne Delbée * Les Brigands, de Schiller. m.e.s. Anne Delbée théâtre de la ville. Paris. * Le Crépuscule du théâtre, de Lenormand. m.e.s. Anne Delbée * Boulevard du mélodrame, de Juan Pineiro. m.e.s. Alfredo Arias * L'Oiseau bleu de Maurice Maeterlinck, m.e.s. Alfredo Arias * Le Jeu de l'amour et du hasard de Marivaux, m.e.s. Alfredo Arias * Une saison en enfer, d'Arthur Rimbaud.m.e.s. Gabriel Chamé (Reprise au musée Georges Pompidou pour le centenaire du poète.) * Le mal court de Jacques Audiberti, m.e.s. Jean-Louis Thamin * La Nuit et le Moment de Crébillon fils, m.e.s. Jean-Louis Thamin * La Vie parisienne de Jacques Offenbach, m.e.s. Alain Françon Avec l'opéra de Lyon hors les murs. * Je veux voir Mioussov de Valentin Kataïev, m.e.s. Catherine Schaub au Montmartre Galabru. Paris. * Les Caprices de Marianne d'Alfred de Musset, m.e.s. Sébastien Azzopardi au Lucernaire. * Trazom (comédie musicale), m.e.s Dorine Hollier, aux Variétés. Paris. * 100 millions qui posent de Feydeau. m.e.s Rémy Preichac au Palace. Paris. Filmographie Films * 1972 : Le Bar de la Fourche : Olivier * 1974 : Le Fantôme de la liberté : François le neveu * 1975 : Section spéciale : un résistant * 1979 : Ô Madiana * 1980 : Les Fourberies de Scapin : Octave * 1984 : L'Addition * 1885 : Train d'enfer * 1995 : Le fils de Gascogne Téléfilms * 1972 : François Malgorn, séminariste ou celui qui n'était pas appelé : François enfant * 1972-1973 : Les Thibault : Daniel de Fontanin (S1, ép. 1, 1972) * 1975 : La Seconde : Jean * 1977 : L'Italien ou le Confessionnal des pénitents noirs : Vincenzo Vivaldi (ép. La maison du pêcheur et Le moine) * 1981 : Ursule Mirouët : Savinien * 1982 : Les Confessions du chevalier d'industrie Félix Krull : Venosta * 1982 : La Tendresse : Stéphane * 1983 : La traversée de l'Islande : Philippe * 1991 : La vie parisienne : le brésilien * 1996 : L'allée du roi : Matha (S1, ép. 1) * 1997 : Mars ou la Terre ? : Jacques Velle * 2002 : Une autre femme : Dr. Archambaud Courts-métrages * 1988 : La trajectoire amoureuse Séries télévisées * 1973-1975 : Les Mohicans de Paris : Duc de Neumours (S2, ép. 1 et 2, 1975) * 1974 : Paul et Virginie : Paul * 1979-1980 : Les amours de la belle époque : Maurice (ép. L'automne d'une femme, 1979) * 1982-1985 : Emmenez-moi au théâtre : Philippe de Presles (ép. L'exil, 1983) * 1984 : Disparitions : Clarence (ép. A brève déchéance) * 1986-1991 : Série rose : Louis XV (ép. Le Style Pompadour, 1991) * 1992-1998 : Van Loc : un grand flic de Marseille '' : Philipp Muller "l'Allemand" (ép. ''La Grenade, 1993) * 1992-2005 : Les Cordier, juge et flic : Boisgelot (ép. Cours du soir, 2003) * 1994 : Charlemagne, le prince à cheval : Hildibald (ép. Le roi) * 1998-2010 : Avocats et Associés : Alexandre Grigon (ép. Remise en cause, 2000) et l'Avocat Général (ép. La lutte finale, 2007) * 2007 : Les prédateurs Voxographie Cinéma Films * Jet Li dans (16 films) : ** Swordsman 2 (1992) : Lingwu Chung ** Evil Cult (1993) : Chang Mo Kei ** Tai-Chi Master (1993) : Zhang Junbao ** Claws of Steel (1993) : Wong Fei-Hung ** The Defender (1994) : Allan Hui Ching Yeung / John Chang ** Fist of Legend (1994) : Chen Zhen ** Agent spécial (1995)''Doublé seulement en 2010. : Kung Wei ** ''Il était une fois en Chine 6 : Dr. Wong en Amérique (1997) : Wong Fei-Hung ** Hitman (1998) : Fu / Hitman ** L'Arme fatale 4 (1998) : Wah Sing Ku ** Rogue : L'Ultime Affrontement (2007) : Rogue ** Expendables : Unité spéciale (2010) : Yin Yang ** Dragon Gate, la légende des Sabres volants (2011) : Zhou Huai'an ** Expendables 2 : Unité spéciale (2012) : Yin Yang ** Badge of Fury (2013) : Huang Feihong ** Expendables 3 (2014) : Yin Yang * Antonio Banderas dans (15 films) : ** La Maison aux esprits (1993) : Pedro Tercero Garcia ** D'amour et d'ombres (1994) : Francisco ** Desperado (1995) : El Mariachi ** Le Masque de Zorro (1998) : Alejandro Murrieta/Zorro ** The White River Kid (1999) : Morales Pittman ** Le Tombeau (2001) : père Matt Gutierrez ** Il était une fois au Mexique... Desperado 2 (2003) : El Mariachi ** La Légende de Zorro (2005) : Alejandro Murrieta / Zorro ** The Other Man (2008) : Ralph ** The Code (2009) : Gabriel Martin ** Vous allez rencontrer un bel et sombre inconnu (2010) : Greg Clemente ** Elle s'appelle Ruby (2012) : Mort ** Machete Kills (2013) : le Caméléon (4e transformation) ** Black Butterfly (2017) : Paul Lopez ** The Music of Silence (2017) : Maestro * John Michael Higgins dans (7 films) : ** La Rupture (2006) : Richard Meyers ** Evan tout-puissant (2007) : Higgins ** Frère Noël (2007) : Willy ** Thérapie de couples (2009) : thérapeute n° 1 ** The Hit Girls (2013) : John Smith ** Pitch Perfect 2 (2016) : John Smith ** Pitch Perfect 3 (2017) : John Smith * Michael Nyqvist dans : ** Millénium (2009) : Mikael Blomkvist ** Millénium 2 : La Fille qui rêvait d'un bidon d'essence et d'une allumette (2010) : Mikael Blomkvist ** Millénium 3 : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air (2010) : Mikael Blomkvist ** Identité secrète (2011) : Nikola Kozlow ** John Wick (2014) : Viggo Tarasov ** Colonia (2016) : Paul Schäfer * Stanley Tucci dans : ** Milliardaire malgré lui (1994) : Eddie Biasi ** Les Imposteurs (1998) : Arthur ** Artifices et Spaghetti (2001) : Giovanni Bazinni ** Le Terminal (2004) : Frank Dixon ** Panique à Hollywood (2008) : Scott Solomon * Charly Hübner dans : ** Bibi et Tina, le film (2014) : Hans Kakmann ** Bibi et Tina : Complètement ensorcelée ! (2014) : Hans Kakmann ** Bibi et Tina : Filles contre garçons (2016) : Hans Kakmann ** Bibi et Tina : Quel tohubohu (2017) : Hans Kakmann * Justin Theroux dans : ** American Psycho (2000) : Timothy Bryce ** L'Espion qui m'a larguée (2018) : Drew Thayer * Tom Hollander dans : ** Rochester, le dernier des libertins (2004) : George Etherege ** Une grande année (2006) : Charlie Willis * Reed Diamond dans : ** Spider-Man 2 (2004) : Algernon ** Good Night and Good Luck (2006) : John Aaron * Luke Goss dans : ** Le Boss (2005) : Joey ** Tekken (2010) : Steve Fox * Dwight Yoakam dans : ** Hyper Tension (2006) : docteur Miles ** Hyper Tension 2 (2009) : docteur Miles * Eddie Izzard dans : ** Ocean's Thirteen (2007) : Roman Nagel ** Le Monde de Narnia : Le Prince Caspian (2008) : Ripitchip (voix) * Benicio del Toro dans : ** Che, 1re partie : L'Argentin (2008) : Che Guevara ** Che, 2e partie : Guerilla (2008) : Che Guevara * Michael Peña dans : ** La Défense Lincoln (2011) : Jesus Martinez ** American Bluff (2013) : Paco Hernandez / Sheik Abdullah * Christoph Waltz dans : ** Django Unchained (2013) : Dr. King Schültz ** Alita: Battle Angel (2019) : Dr. Dyson Ido * Marton Csokas dans : ** The Amazing Spider-Man : Le Destin d'un héros (2014) : Dr. Ashley Kafka ** Voice from the Stone (2017) : Klaus Rivi * 1977''Doublage de la version longue sortie en 2003. : ''Peter et Elliott le dragon : Hoagy (Red Buttons) * 1992 : Retour à Howards End : Charles Wilcox (James Wilby) * 1993 : À la recherche de Bobby Fischer : Kalev (David Paymer) * 1993 : Short Cuts : Bill Bush (Robert Downey Jr.) * 1993 : Les Princes de la ville : Cruz (Jesse Borego) * 1993 : Stalingrad : lieutenant Hans von Witzland (Thomas Kretschmann) * 1994 : Wolf : Roy (David Hyde Pierce) * 1994 : Pulp Fiction : Ringo / le rat (Tim Roth) * 1994 : La Famille Pierrafeu : Cliff VanderGrotte (Kyle MacLachlan) * 1995 : Candyman 2 : Paul McKeever (Timothy Carhart) * 1995 : Batman Forever : annonceur au cirque (Daniel Reichert) * 1996 : Rock : Phil (Andy Ryan) * 1997 : Des hommes d'influence : Fad King (Denis Leary) * 1997 : L'Associé du diable : Larry (Neal Jones) * 1997 : In and Out : Howard Brackett (Kevin Kline) * 1998 : La Méthode zéro : Daryl Zero (Bill Pullman) * 1998 : Préjudice : Bill Crowley (Željko Ivanek) * 1998 : He Got Game : Chick Deagan (Rick Fox) * 1999 : Comportements troublants : Edgar Caldicott (Bruce Greenwood) * 1999 : Elmo au pays des grincheux : Huxley (Mandy Patinkin) * 2000 : Les Embrouilles de Will : Willard Fillmore (Norm Macdonald) * 2000 : Une vie à deux : Dave (Paul Reiser) * 2000 : Escrocs mais pas trop : David (Hugh Grant) * 2000 : Little Nicky : Adrian (Rhys Ifans) * 2001 : Opération Espadon : Marco (Vinnie Jones) * 2001 : Comme chiens et chats : Calico (Jon Lovitz) (voix) * 2001 : Route 666 : U.S. Marshal (Dale Midkiff) * 2001 : Un nouveau Russe : Platon Makovsky (Vladimir Machkov) * 2001 : L'Expérience : Berus (Justus von Dohnanyi) * 2001 : Traffic : Eduardo Ruiz (Miguel Ferrer) * 2002 : Appel au meurtre : Hank Wilford (Hart Bochner) * 2002 : Embrassez la mariée ! : Marty Weinberg (Johnny Whitworth) * 2002 : Les Aventures de Mister Deeds : Mac McGrath (Jared Harris) * 2003 : Zatōichi : le clown (Kanji Tsuda) * 2003 : Sans frontière : Nick Callahan (Clive Owen) * 2003 : Bad Boys 2 : Capitaine Howard (Joe Pantoliano) * 2003 : La Vie de David Gale : Allan Fruella (Marco Perella) * 2004 : Torque, la route s'enflamme : Agent McPherson (Adam Scott) * 2004 : Moi, Peter Sellers : Peter Sellers (Geoffrey Rush) * 2004 : Highwaymen : La Poursuite infernale : Kelt (Paul Mota) * 2005 : Faux Amis : Sidney (Ned Bellamy) * 2005 : Hitch, expert en séduction : Max (Adam Arkin) * 2005 : Les Seigneurs de Dogtown : Chino (Vincent Laresca) * 2005 : The Island : Gandu Three Alpha (Brian Stepanek) * 2005 : Spartan : Gaines (Steven Culp) * 2006 : Like Minds : Martin McKenzie (Richard Roxburgh) * 2006 : The Host : Shades (Park No-syk) * 2006 : Le Maître d'armes : Chin (Chen Zhihui) * 2007 : La Guerre selon Charlie Wilson : Cravely (John Slattery) * 2007 : DOA: Dead or Alive : Victor Donovan (Eric Roberts) * 2007 : Big Movie : Harry Potter (Kevin McDonald) * 2007 : Mongol : Jamukha (Honglei Sun) * 2008 : Two Lovers : Ronald Blatte (Elias Koteas) * 2008 : Chronique des morts-vivants : Jason Creed (Joshua Close) * 2009 : Jeux de pouvoir : Dominic Foy (Jason Bateman) * 2009 : The Informant! : Mick Andreas (Tom Papa) * 2009 : Sept vies : Stewart Goodman (Tim Kelleher) * 2009 : Saw 6 : William Easton (Peter Outerbridge) * 2009 : Démineurs : John Cambridge (Christian Camargo) * 2009 : Duplicity : Duke Monahan (Denis O'Hare) * 2009 : The Red Riding Trilogy : Bob Craven (Sean Harris) * 2009 : Vic le Viking : Ramon Martinez Congaz (Michael Herbig) * 2009 : Watchmen : Les Gardiens : voix additionnelles * 2010 : Le Livre d'Eli : Redridge (Ray Stevenson) * 2010 : Le Monde de Narnia : L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore : Ripitchip (voix) (Simon Pegg) * 2011 : Hanna : Erik Heller (Eric Bana) * 2011 : Mes meilleures amies : Don Cholodecki (Michael Hitchcock) * 2011 : Au pays du sang et du miel : Danijel (Goran Kostić) * 2012 : Sans issue : Maximo (Oscar Jaenada) * 2012 : Men in Black 3 : Andy Warhol / Agent W (Bill Hader) * 2013 : Sept psychopathes : Tommy (Michael Stuhlbarg) * 2013 : American Nightmare : voix additionnelles * 2013 : Ma vie avec Liberace : Bob Black (Scott Bakula) * 2015 : Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron : Ultron (James Spader) * 2015 : Père et Fille : Dr. Barrett (Darren Eliker) * 2016 : La Couleur de la victoire : Wolfgang Furstner (Marcus Bluhm) * 2017 : A Cure for Life : le directeur adjoint (Adrian Schiller) * 2017 : No Way Out : Mirko (Clemens Schick) * 2017 : La Belle et la Bête : voix additionnelle * 2017 : Pirates des Caraïbes : La Vengeance de Salazar : l'oncle de Jack (Paul McCartney) (caméo) * 2017 : Wind River : Matt (Jon Bernthal) * 2018 : Otages à Entebbe : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Les Sentinelles du Pacifique : Zhao Chun (Wu Gang) * 2018 : Hunter Killer : Bill Beaman (Toby Stephens) * 2019 : Dumbo : Baritone Bates (Michael Buffer) * 2019 : Rocketman : Stanley Dwight (Steven Mackintosh) Films d'animation * 1993 : Batman contre le fantôme masqué : Arthur Reeves * 1998 : Mulan : Ling * 1998 : Le Prince d'Égypte : Huy * 1998 : Tom Sawyer : Huckleberry Finn * 1998 : Pocahontas 2 : Un monde nouveau : le fou du roi 2 * 1999 : Le Géant de fer : Kent Mansley * 2000 : Le Petit Dinosaure : La Pierre de feu : Ptérano * 2000 : Joseph, le roi des rêves : Reuben * 2000 : Le Gâteau magique : Albert / Watkin Wombat (voix chantées) * 2003 : La Légende du Cid : Fanez * 2004 : Mulan 2 : La Mission de l'Empereur : Ling * 2004 : Mickey, Donald, Dingo : Les Trois Mousquetaires : le narrateur (Troubadour) * 2005 : Les Noces funèbres : Bonejangles * 2005 : Les Aventures de Impy le Dinosaure : le professeur Horatio Tibberton * 2007 : Ratatouille : l'avocat * 2009 : Coraline : Charlie Jones, le Père de Coraline * 2009 : Fantastic Mr. Fox : Lapin * 2009 : Le Monde merveilleux d'Impy : le professeur Horatio Tibberton * 2010 : Raiponce : le satyre * 2010 : Arrietty, le petit monde des chapardeurs : le père d'Arrietty, Poddo * 2013 : Tarzan : William Clayton * 2017 : Batman vs Double-Face : Hugo Strange * 2017 : Tom et Jerry au pays de Charlie et la chocolaterie : M. Slugworth * 2018 : Batman: Gotham by Gaslight : Hugo Strange * 2018 : Flavors of Youth : Steve Télévision Téléfilms * 1996 : L'Homme qui nous a trahies : Carl Gibbons / Gilbaine (John Terry) * 2001 : Le Royaume des voleurs : Prince Philippe (Stephen Moyer) * 2001 : Les Aventuriers du monde perdu : Lord John Phillip Roxton (Tom Ward) * 2002 : Meurtre à Greenwich : Dr. Baden (Michael Saccente) * 2002 : Carrie : John Mulcahey (David Keith) * 2003 : Hélène de Troie : Menelas (James Callis) * 2004 : Bonheur en péril : Michael (Stewart Bick) * 2004 : Entre les mains de l'ennemi : Ludwig Cremer (Thomas Kretschmann) * 2005 : Miss Détective : Le Tableau volé : Lance Saxon (Philip Casnoff) * 2005 : Vengeance de femme : Russell Landers (David Millbern) * 2006 : Deux mariages de trop : Gabriel (Mark Humphrey) * 2007 : Présomption d'innocence : Walter Hobbs (Sean Tucker) * 2007 : L'ABC du meurtre : Revers de fortune : Rene de Leone (Tomas Arana) * 2007 : Troie, la cité du trésor perdu : Yannakis (Merab Ninidze) * 2009 : La Peur en mémoire : Bob Hoffman (Richard Robitaille) * 2009 : La Bague de Sophia : Jack Singer (Cameron Bancroft) Séries télévisées * Tim Guinee dans : ** Strange World : Paul Turner ** The Lost Room : Eddie McCleister ** Life : Gus Wilvern ** Nip/Tuck : Joel Seabrook ** Lie to Me : Alec Foster ** Numbers : Glen Olin ** Los Angeles, police judiciaire : Colonel Richards ** The Good Wife : Andrew Wiley * Adrian Pasdar dans : ** Heroes : Nathan Petrelli ** Castle : Mark Fallon ** Rosewood : Dr. Derek Foster ** Burn Notice : Randall Burke ** Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD : le général Glenn Talbot ** Colony : Nolan Burgess * Philip Casnoff dans : ** La Vie avant tout : Docteur Robert Jackson ** New York, cour de justice : Nick Forster ** Numbers : Maurice Connors ** Dollhouse : Clive Ambrose ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Sean Latham * Rick Fox dans : ** Oz : Jackson Vahue ** Kevin Hill : Stephen Melbourne ** Shark : lui-même ** Les Frères Scott : Daunte Jones ** Shoot the Messenger : Anthony Telpher * Cameron Bancroft dans : ** Code Eternity : Ethaniel ** Charmed : Cryto ** Beautiful People : Joe Seplar ** Smallville : docteur Coats * James Spader dans : ** The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés : Alan Shore ** Boston Justice : Alan Shore ** The Office : Robert California ** The Blacklist (depuis 2013) : Raymond « Red » Reddington (133 épisodes - en cours) * John Barrowman dans : ** Arrow (depuis 2012) : Malcolm Merlyn ** Flash (2015-2017) : Malcolm Merlyn ** Legends of Tomorrow (2016-2017) : Malcolm Merlyn * John Slattery dans : ** De la Terre à la Lune : Walter Mondale ** Sex and the City : Bill Kelley * Marco Sanchez dans : ** Walker, Texas Ranger : Carlos Sandoval ** Le Successeur : Carlos Sandoval * Christoph M. Ohrt dans : ** Helicops : Karl « Charly » Schuman ** Duo de maîtres : Felix Edel * David Alan Basche dans : ** New York, unité spéciale : Michael Gallagher ** Starter Wife : Kenny Kagan * Paul Schulze dans : ** À la Maison-Blanche : Terrance Sligh ** Nurse Jackie : Eddie Walzer * Andy Umberger dans : ** Preuve à l'appui : Leonard Bloom ** Desperate Housewives : officier Romslow * Obba Babatundé dans : ** Half and Half : Charles Thorne ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Joe Banks * Andrew McCarthy dans : ** Lipstick Jungle : Les Reines de Manhattan : Joe Bennett ** Royal Pains : Marshall Bryant * Benjamin Bratt dans : ** DOS : Division des opérations spéciales : Major Jim Tisnewski ** Private Practice : Dr Jake Reilly * Michael Stuhlbarg dans : ** Boardwalk Empire (2010-2013) : Arnold Rothstein ** Traitors (2019) : Rowe * XIII, la série : Wally Sheridan (Ted Atherton) * Ally McBeal : Greg Butters (Jesse L. Martin) * Amoureusement vôtre : Paul Slavinsky (Joseph Breen) * Angel : Lorne (Andy Hallett) * Angie Tribeca : Randy/Dr. Zaius (John Michael Higgins) * Les Arnaqueurs VIP : Ray Fordham (Lee Ross) * Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue : Larry Chambers (Gregory Harrison) * Bienvenue à Lazy Town : Robbie Rotten * Black Scorpion : Steve Rafferty (Scott Valentine) * Bones : Hank Lutrell (Mitch Longley) / Gerard Bonham (David Yelland) / Bill O'Rourke (Dan Sachoff) / Sean Mortenson (Jeff Yagher) / Greg Bovitz (Brady Smith) * Borgia : Giuliano Della Rovere (Dejan Kujic) * Boston Public : Richard Saunders (Jim Abele) * Castle : Hans Von Mannschaft (Clint Glenn) * Cold Case : Affaires classées : Paul Kern (Albie Selznick) / Daniel Gomez (Jaime Gomez) * Daredevil : James Wesley (Toby Leonard Moore) * Desperate Housewives : Bill Pearce (Mark Deklin) * Le Destin de Bruno : Martin König (Peter Raffalt) * Devious Maids : Adrian Powell (Tom Irwin) * Detroit 1-8-7 : Louis Fitch (Michael Imperioli) * Deuxième Chance : Steven Slater (Edward Atterton) * Docteur Quinn, femme médecin : Colonel Egan (John Patrick Reger) * Doctor Who : huitième Docteur (Paul McGann) * Dollhouse : Blevins (Marco Sanchez) * Dr House : docteur Sebastian Charles (Ron Livingston) / Flynn (Steve Valentine) / Nick Greenwald (Jay Karnes) * Durham County : Jonathan Verrity (Geordie Johnson) * Les Enquêtes de Murdoch : Martin Hammerton (Laurie Murdoch) * Flashpoint : Coach Welstead (Mike Dopud) * Bailey et Stark (The Good Guys) : Frank Savage (Gary Cole) * The Good Wife : inspecteur Rodriguez (Felix Solis) * Grimm : Mason Snyder (Doug Brooks) * Meurtres en sommeilhttp://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_M/meurtres_en_sommeil_SERIE.htm : Jimmy Marshall (Finbar Lynch) * Monk : Ralph Roberts (Howie Mandel) * Mortal Kombat: Conquest : Rayden (Jeffrey Meek) * NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Curtis Teague (Robert Rusler) / Joe Tabarez (Carlos Lacamaras) * New York Police Blues : Tommy Lang (John Lachiavelli) / Raphael Vazquez (Luis Antonio Ramos) / Frank Hughes (Daniel Baldwin) * New York, unité spéciale : Andre Lasnik (Leonid Citer) / Frank Barbarosa (Frank Grillo) / manager du restaurant (Ron Domingo) / Rodriguez (Ed Vassallo) / Ahmet Elbisi (Sean Anthony Moran) / (Bruce Winant) * Persons Unknown : Liam Ulrich (Alan Smyth) * Power Rangers : Opération Overdrive : Andrew Hartford (Rod Lousich) * Preuve à l'appui : père Lynch (Christopher Cousins) * Scrubs : Perry Cox (John C. McGinley, voix chantée) * Stargate Atlantis : Meadon (Michael Puttonen) * Stargate SG-1 : Sergei Evanov (Raoul Ganeev) / Rafael (Frank Roman) / lieutenant Fisher (Panou) * Star Trek: Enterprise : Lt. Malcolm Reed (Dominic Keating) * Stranger Things : Dr Owens (Paul Reiser) * Strike Back : Frank Arlington (Toby Stephens) * Susan ! : Oliver Brown (Rob Estes) * Total Recall 2070 : James Calley (Matthew Bennett) * Les Tudors : Henry Howard (David O'Hara) * La Treizième Dimension : Nick Dark (Wayne Knight) * Wormwood : Dr. Sidney Gottlieb (Tim Blake Nelson) * X-Files : Aux frontières du réel : Cline (Frank Cassini) * Zero Hour : White Vincent (Michael Nyqvist) * 2017-2018 : The Path : Kodiak * depuis 2019 : Mr. Iglesias : Carlos (Oscar Nuñez) Séries d'animation * 1988 : Juliette je t'aime : Hugo * 1995 : Slayers : Zelgadis * 1997-2001 : Daria : Trent, M. O'Neil et divers autres personnages * 1999 : Diabolik : Diabolik * 1999 : GTO : le sous-directeur Uchiyamada (saison 1, épisode 2) * 1999 : Sherlock Holmes au XXIIe siècle : Sherlock Holmes * 2000 : Scott, premier de la classe : Spot / Scott Helperman * 2003-? : Kid Paddle : M. Paddle / Grand-Père Paddle / Mirador * 2003 : One Piece : Gecko Moria * 2004 : Dragon Booster : Moordryd Payn * 2005 : Bienvenue à LazyTown : Robbie * 2005 : Mes parrains sont magiques : Adam West / L'Homme-chat / Elfes / le grand-père de Timmy / Clark, le père de Chloé * 2006 : Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air : Long Feng * 2007-2015 : Phinéas et Ferb : Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * 2008 : Sushi Pack: le maire Martin / le chef Titanium / Toro * 2009-2013 : The Cleveland Show : Cleveland * 2011 : Les Monsieur Madame : Monsieur Grincheux / Monsieur Petit / Monsieur Nerveux / Monsieur Silence / Monsieur Bruit / Monsieur Costaud * depuis 2011 : South Park : Steve Jobs / voix diverses secondaires à partir de la saison 15 * 2012 : Phinéas et Ferb : Kick Kasskoo : Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * 2012 : La Légende de Korra : Shiro Shinobi, le commentateur et narrateur, Aiwei, le bras droit de Suyin et autres rôles secondaires * 2013 : Dofus : Aux trésors de Kerubim : Bashi * 2014 : Sanjay et Craig : Tufflips * 2014-2015 : JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Noriaki Kakyoin * 2015-2017 : Le Show de M. Peabody et Sherman : M. Peabody * 2015-2018 : Les Aventures du Chat potté : Artefius * 2016 : ''Pokémon Générations'' : Bardane et Ghetis * 2016 : La Garde du Roi lion : Tamaa * 2017-2018 : Chasseurs de Trolls : Unkar * depuis 2018 : Désenchantée : le prince Merkimer, Odval, Héraut, Omer, le roi Elfe et voix additionnelles * depuis 2018 : Paradise Police : Dusty / Chef Hancock Jeux vidéo * 1998 : Resident Evil: Time Crisis : Richard Miller * 2004 : Rise to Honour : Kit Yun (sous les traits de Jet LiDoublé par Jet Li en version originale.) * 2005 : God of War : le fossoyeur * 2005 : Buzz! : Buzz * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : voix additionnelles * 2009 : Anno 1404 : Sir Gavin Langton * 2010 : Alan Wake : le narrateur de l'émission Zone X / Night Springs * 2011 : Deus Ex: Human Revolution : Bill Taggart * 2011 : Rango : Rango * 2017 : Star Wars Battlefront II : le Comte Dooku * 2017 : Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire : Archonte Iberu * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Malcolm MerlynDoublé par John Barrowman en version originale. * 2019 : Anno 1800 : Sir Archibald Blake Notes et références Liens externes * Site officiel de Pierre-François Pistorio * Pierre-François Pistorio sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Pierre-François Pistorio sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Pierre-François Pistorio sur La Tour des Héros * Interview et Voxographie sélective de Pierre-François Pistorio (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie sélective de Pierre-François Pistorio (animation) sur Anime News Network Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Chanteur français Catégorie:Naissance en 1957 Catégorie:Incomplet